


The Heavy Scent of You

by snowy_firewind



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom John, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous John, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock is a Sex God, Sherlock worships John, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_firewind/pseuds/snowy_firewind
Summary: Sherlock wakes to find John masturbating next to him. Sherlock wants to join in the fun.******"Greatest honor?" John barks, shaking his head slightly, but Sherlock can see how much the words mean to him; if he looks just right he can make out a tear in the corner of an eye. "Jesus, Sherlock. You make it sound like an award."“It is, John. You are.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Heavy Scent of You

They've been having sex for a week now. Sleeping together in the same bed even longer. Even still, John normally goes to the bathroom to get rid of his morning wood, so to speak. This is an entirely new occurrence and Sherlock's mouth waters at all the promise it brings.  
  
On this particular morning, Sherlock rouses to the sounds of John Watson masturbating next to him. Sherlock is curled up on his side, facing the wall, as is his custom. His eyes flutter open to the wet, heavy sounds of the man's hand pumping his dick. They are as unmistakable and telling as the thick grunts the man releases at a steady pace.

Sherlock turns his head oh so slowly and peeks through his lashes to John's broad form. Normally when they sleep John is on his back while Sherlock sleeps on his side, either on top of John or faced away. Right now, though, John has his back to him as well. His left arm is working steadily, the thick muscles cording and bulging with each stroke, making Sherlock lick his at the strong, muscular show of it all. If only he could see the whole package.

The heady scent of male arousal is so thick in the air Sherlock thinks he'll choke on it; and wouldn't that be a most happy way to die he thinks. The pungent, musky smells grow, accompanying each long pull of John's hand up and down against his cock.

Sherlock bites his bottom lip in consideration. He wants nothing more than to join John, to help him achieve release, but he also knows there are rules. One doesn't just grab a man's dick. John has told him this many times.  
  
Still, he can't help himself. He twists around and places a hand gently on the sweaty arm currently jacking John's cock, readying himself for John to yell at him or tell him to go back to sleep, or worse yet, for John to get up and leave.  
  
Surprisingly, _delightfully_, John does none of those things. He himself turns around, never ceasing his movements with his left hand, while his right hand crosses over and strokes Sherlock's cheek tenderly. "Well, good morning, lovely," he rumbles. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon." John's voice is so deep and sexy that it shudders it's way throughout Sherlock's entire frame, making him flush pink with arousal.

His pale eyes immediately light on the sight now laid out before him and as always are drawn to his prize, making him flush crimson. "See something you like?" John smirks playfully. Sherlock looks back up, refusing to play into John's game. He has, of course, the rest of John to admire and worship, so he does just that, taking in the entire man. His whole body is a bronzed-ruddy color, the hard muscles sweaty and tensing as John still continues his slow, casual strokes. Sherlock doesn't ask permission. He reaches over and lets his pale slender fingertips trail down John's chest, taking a moment or two to play with John nipples, enjoying the low sigh of appreciation John gives, before sifting through the light brown chest hair that thickens and darkens below the bellybutton. 

"You're so handsome, John." Sherlock says, softly but ardently, the words full of truth and passion. He can feel the intake of air John makes and glances up to see the affect his words have. It is the only thing that has made John still the hand on his cock. The corner of those gorgeous dark eyes crinkle and his brow furrows, a deepening of the lines of his forehead to be sure, though not quite as deep as they normally goes when he's angry or utterly baffled about something, which is quite often Sherlock thinks with affection. No, right now, John looks slightly confused and nervous, Sherlock realizes. Sure, he acts confident but in truth he's just as nervous as Sherlock in all this. Not that Sherlock can imagine why, not when Sherlock is and has been willing to lay down his body and his life for even the slightest thing to make John Watson happy. But John hides so many demons Sherlock needs to exorcise them all.  
  
It's his turn to stroke John's face affectionately, the roughness of his stubbled jaw and cheek sending a shiver down Sherlock's spine and across his flank. "You are the most handsome man I have ever seen, John. I fell in love with you that first night, actually the very first moment I saw you." His hand is trembling. "I do not deserve you, John, and I will never get over what a perfect, ideal man you are. The epitome of masculinity. And so it means that much more to me that - That you let me -" John's bisexuality was always there but the man's encounters in the past were never mentioned until they got together and Sherlock practically had to beg him to admit them. Sherlock knows John's homosexual activities are still a moment of delicacy between them. "- Let me have you, be_ inside_ you. It is the greatest honor." 

"Greatest honor?" John barks, shaking his head slightly, but Sherlock can see how much the words mean to him; if he looks just right he can make out a tear in the corner of an eye. "Jesus, Sherlock. You make it sound like an award."  
  
"It is, John." He reaches up and pushes his fingers through John's thick greying bristles, and kisses the curve of John's broad nose, and says with all genuine love, "You are." He can make out his own tears in his voice. "Thank you."

"I- er, you're welcome, you completely loon. Now, if you don't mind I need to go back to -" Sherlock stops him.

He purrs, "It would be the highest honor yet if you would let me do all I can to give you pleasure this morning."

John grins broadly, gives a small shake of his head like he can't quite believe what an idiot he's dating, but he leans back all the same, spreads his muscular thighs a little wider apart. "Please." The husky tone to his voice is a mix of emotion and returning desire.  
  
Sherlock doesn't waste any more time away from his prize: that magnificent cock of his is dark and swollen in lustful need, so turgid and hard it looks ready to explode already. He dips his head a little, his mouth hovering over the glans. He lifts back up to ask in a coy tone, "May I?" He still hasn't touched him and he takes a few painfully long moments to look up at John through his lashes.

"You little tart." John just smiles affectionately. He moves back a bit and settles against the headboard before wrapping a large hand around the back Sherlock's neck, guiding him gently back down to where John's manhood curves and juts up, proud and massive and hale. Sherlock hardly knows where to start. This is always his favorite part, considering all his options. He decides to indulge himself a little longer and dipping his head low he buries his face in the coarse thatch of brown pubic hair at the base of John's erection, inhaling deeply. It's here where John's personal scent is the most strong, the dark, spicy animal musk. Pure male. Pure John. Sherlock can never get enough of it.  
  
He stays there until John's low laughter above him brings him back to his goal. Up to the mushroom corona he returns. His pink tongue darts out to give a single kitten lick but the instant his soft tongue reaches the steel-hard, furnace-hot skin, that cock throbs violently, smacking Sherlock square on the cheek, leaving a thick smear of pre-come dripping down to his lips. He pulls back and giggles.   
  
"Sorry. So sorry about that." John quickly apologizes and looks abashed.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not." He giggles even harder. "Though, really John, I can't believe how hard you are That hurt a bit. That _legitimately_ hurt," He says, still giggling hysterically.

John joins in with his own low chuckling. "Well. I mean. Thinking about you," He brushes the fluffy curls out of Sherlock's eyes."How can I not be?"

"Is that so?" Sherlock smiles playfully, right before licking a long stripe along the slit of the cockhead. John's guttural groan is so inspiring he does it again, and again, bringing up both hands to hold onto and enjoy the weight of the heavy shaft. 

"God, fucking hell, Sherlock. You feel so good." John groans thick and deep, his thumb keeps drawing circles across Sherlock's nape for encouragement, and then his other hand suddenly settles on top of his curly head. But he never pushes, he never thrusts either; he lets Sherlock remain in completely control, for which Sherlock is infinitely thankful.

After tormenting John for another minute or so Sherlock opens his mouth as wide as he can and takes in the entire cockhead. John grunts thickly and gives a small involuntary thrust. Sherlock chokes a bit but redoubles his efforts, the low rumbling growls John makes are enough to drive him insane. His own cock stirs in his pajama bottoms. Soon he's working his throat around as much of the cock as he can while he uses one hand to stroke the base and one to stroke the middles section. 

John keeps groaning and thrusting unconsciously, eyes closed. Sherlock loves when John's military control slowly breaks down like this. He keeps going, never minding the gagging and choking when John's cock pushes down his throat, trying to anticipate them and move back as much as he can. Until, suddenly, John's hand instinctively holds him in place for a particular rough shove, going past his larynx and making Sherlock take almost one half of John's full length in the process. Sherlock gags horribly in that moment, tears streaming down his face, but like lightening, John pulls back, instantly apologetic. He gulps down several lungfuls of air before John's annoying apologies become too much.

"Turn over please," Sherlock asks. "I'm still determined to make you come this morning."

John eyes Sherlock carefully, brows furrowing deeper, but does as he says.

Sherlock's done this quite a few times before to other men. He's always loved rimming but never has he enjoyed doing it so much before meeting John. To many John's arse may seem unremarkable but to Sherlock it is absolutely perfect. First of all, it's a wonderfully masculine arse, rather flat at the top and going down to form perfect small curves at the bottom. Sherlock admires the lightly furred cheeks, and loves the small whorls of hair surrounding the hole. There he slips his tongue inside. His senses are immediately hit with the sharp tangy musk and sweat of John's body; his ears are immediately hit with the near subsonic growl of John's pleasure. "Oh fuck. Fuck Sherlock yes."  
  
Sherlock moans appreciatively in reply, blinking rapidly as he enjoys the robust taste of the man. He pushes his tongue in as far as it will go and swirls it around. It's driving John crazy. He's rutting wildly against the mattress like an animal, making all sorts of low husky groans and grunts and curses. Sherlock tries his best to keep his hips steady, an impossible task, and he slips out several times. Thankfully whenever he does John is so crazed for it, he pushes his arse back into Sherlock's face.  
  
"John, you taste wonderful," he murmurs before diving back. He reaches over and

"Fuck - fuck - Fuck me," John growls. 

Yes! He can’t believe his luck. So far John does all the bottoming and Sherlock is always afraid he’ll get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the abrupt end. I’ll finish the sex and post the second chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Please leave me comments!!!


End file.
